<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair Dye for the Blood God's Brother by WhatTheWilbur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803170">Hair Dye for the Blood God's Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur'>WhatTheWilbur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI One-Shots :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hair Dyeing, Phil doesn't know that this is happening, Techno and Wilbur are twins, Techno being a good brother yessir, They probably fight over who's older A LOT, he has sneaky children shhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His roots are growing out again..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Just brothers in this household :), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI One-Shots :) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>431</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair Dye for the Blood God's Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not gonna lie I don't like this one a whole lot, but it's a good concept and I can always go back and rewrite if I wanna so...</p><p> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰</p><p>- Follow My Socials! -</p><p>Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0<br/>Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to dye it again.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur looked up from his position on the couch, looking at Techno who was currently gesturing his head toward the boy’s hair.</p><p>“Yeah, I know… I just need to get out without the other two knowing,” Wilbur sighed, ruffling his hair. Pink hair never fit him - he was much happier with the brown, fluffy hair he had. The pink hair much better fit his twin, none other than Technoblade.</p><p>“I can try to grab some on my way home tomorrow,” Techno offered, “If anyone asks I can just tell em’ that I needed a touch-up or somethin’.”</p><p>“Yeah okay,” Wilbur sighed at his brother, “You know what kind I get, yeah?”</p><p>Techno nodded his head, “This would be so much easier if we just told them, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” Wilbur responded, putting his beanie that lied on the coffee table, “But it almost feels like we’re too far in now.”</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Technoblade agreed, running a hand through his own hair, “Just… don’t stress yourself out too much, yeah?”</p><p>“Alright,” Wilbur nodded his head slowly, “Thanks, Tech.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Techno!” Phil said, drawing his attention from the TV to the man in the doorway, “How was work?”</p><p>“Work,” Techno simply said, making Phil chuckle.</p><p>“What’s in the bag?” He asked, eyeing it.</p><p>“Oh, just hair dye,” Techno lifted the bag up slightly, “Just time for some touch ups.”</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Phil nodded to his son, “I’ll leave you to do that then, call if you need help, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah, Wil’s gonna be helpin’ me this time,” Techno informed, “But I will.” Phil smiled at him as he made his way up the stairs to the bathroom next to his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Bleach feels weird, it makes my head burn,” Wilbur muttered as he watched his brother apply the bleach to his head in the mirror. The bleach was extremely cold, the texture made Wilbur flinch a bit, especially when it was first applied.</p><p>“That’s normal,” Techno replied, “I think.”</p><p>Wilbur rolled his eyes at him, “Thanks a lot, so helpful.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Wilbur chuckled at his brother as a plastic bag was placed over his head, “How long?”</p><p>Techno picked up the box and scanned it, “30 minutes?”</p><p>Wil adjusted the bag on his head to cover all the hair on his head, “Alright.” He picked up his phone and set the timer, now it’s time to wait.</p><p> </p><p>⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, Wilbur was helping his twin mix the bottle of brown hair dye, putting one packet of chemicals into another. Honestly, mixing these chemicals together like this didn’t seem too safe.</p><p>“Think you could do this part?” Techno asked, handing him the bottle of dye, “I need to do my hair too, I wasn’t lying when I said it’s time for a touch-up.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure thing,” Wilbur said, taking the bottle from his hand and beginning to smear the contents on his head. It felt weird to have hair dye on his head again. The man didn’t have to dye his hair too often, it grew rather slowly. Meanwhile, Techno had smeared some of his own hair dye onto his hands, then onto his head. He’d had experience dying hair, doing it since he was a little kid, for both himself and for Wil.</p><p>The first time Wil had asked if Techno would dye his hair was when they were in their freshmen year. People were teasing him for having naturally pink hair. Techno sympathized with the child, frowning when he heard (and resisting the urge to go “talk” to those kids himself) about the situation. That day, he decided that he’d be the one with pink hair, and Wil would be the one with brown hair. It felt right... like that was the way it was intended to be. Of course, the brown roots of his pink hair were slightly more natural-looking than the pink roots in brown hair. It was just easier for everyone.</p><p>Wilbur’s hair finished developing first, Techno’s shortly after. The two promptly started washing everything out, careful to not get any dye on anything that would leave a permanent stain. Eventually, the water ran clear and everything seemed to be normal about their hair. No pink roots in Wilbur’s hair and no brown roots in Technos. After one last scan of the bathroom, nothing seemed to be spackled with the remnants of the brown and pink dye. The twins let out a sigh of relief that they didn’t know that they were holding in. They weren’t caught, and they weren’t going to be caught, at least not any time soon.</p><p>Wilbur gestured to Techno’s long (and now vibrant pink) hair, “Want me to braid it?”</p><p>“You know how to braid?”</p><p>“Yup!” Wilbur stood proudly, “Tubbo taught me.”</p><p>Techno considered it and shrugged, kneeling on the floor, “Yeah sure.”</p><p>Maybe someday they’d tell the others, but for now, the twins’ secret was best kept a secret. For now, that was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>